Paw Patrol Lilac
Lilac is belongs to melodyfox23 on Deviantart ' Personality ' Lilac is a pup that has a good relationship with her siblings and her friend. She is so nice and kind pup and can make you happy. Also she is a sweet pup and cares deeply about anyone. She can be hyper-active sometime but she really like to go hang out with her friends and playing with a new friend if she meet them in the road. She become a great detective pup in adventure bay and can helping Chase with his case. Sometimes in the mission she will be Chase partner to help him to solve the mystery with her dog reflex. When she older, she become a great and so protective with her puppy. She will protect them as a good mom. She never wants her pups don't have a time with her or her husband Luke. They almost spend their time with they baby and really take care about them. ' Bio ' Lilac remember very little about her parent. When Lilac be a little puppies, Siberian say she get a really important thing when Lilac mom say something with her. Lilac know her parent name but, she don't know their face or their sound. She almost forget the very important thing about her parent aswell so she can remember about spending time with her family. But even she don't have a real family, she get a new familiy in Paw Patrol. So she never be alone again. When Ryder adopt her, his give a light turquoise colar with a light blue pup tag with symbolized one magnifying glass on her tag. After she dating with Luke, they merried and have a two aboned puppies their name is Path and Posie. They will find ways to spend time with their puppies. If lilac have a mission, Luke will take care them with all his heart and Luke have a mission to, Lucille will take care them with all her love. ' Apearance ' Lilac is a light cream husky with fluffy light orange colors on her forehead, ears and her tail. She has a white muzzle in her mouth and follow to her stomach as well as her tail. She also have a four white socks. Her eyes color is sky blue and can glow in the dark when they don' switch on the lamp. Stories she appears in -Pups and the new member -Pups meet Roxie -Pups and mystery sister -Roxie birthday celebration -Pups at the summer carnival -Pups meet the UnderTale Next generation -The new generation puppies -Pups and the puppysitting -Aster special day -Posie and the ghost -Pups and the bounce house -Pups get new toys -Pups in the camping Third generation -Pup pup first mission -Angel menthor -Caramel and the baby wallrus -Pup pup Nightmare -Pups and the ghostie advanture -Flurry's best day -Pups in the water -Pups at the daycare -Pups ans the bug's -Pups in a cake Paw Patrol Mission Paw -Pups save a royal scepter -Pups save the royal ruby Sea Patrol -Pup save the beach party -Go green in the summer -Pups save a Baby Whale -Pups save the Walrus Family Trivia Catchprases: - "If someone need help, Lilac will be there!" - "Theres a hidding object in case, call Lilac to solve the case" - " Time to search and find it! " Pup Pack Tools - Magnifing glasess - Small brush - Tweezers - Arm Claw - Storage Container Pup Pack Tools for Mission Paw - Fingerprint Detector - Singal Capture Device - Infra-red Googles Mission Paw Uniform - Just like others, she wears a black vest with a light turqouise stripped all around her vest. - She also wear a black helmet with a long light turqoise all around the helmet and infra- red googles. Pup Pack Tools fot Sea Patrol - Buoy - Scuba gear - Diving suit - Mini lamp with two levels Light Flashlight Sea Patrol Uniform - Pup Pack tools for Air Pups - Her Jet is same just like Skye, but it have a diffrent super power that is have a two level speed that is super sonic and super flash light mode. Air Pup Uniform - Her costume color is light blue turqouise with a white stripped in her leg. - Her jet also has two lamp, so she can resque in the dark place.